


i got these feelings for you

by let_me_in



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swimming, F/F, other members have cameos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 20:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/let_me_in/pseuds/let_me_in
Summary: Jinsoul's not that interested in learning to swim....then she sees who her swimming instructor is.





	i got these feelings for you

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to @honeygowon for beta-ing!

Jinsoul didn’t like water much. Unfortunately, her friends wouldn’t stop picking on her for not knowing how to swim. It got to the point that, for her 21st birthday, some of them gave her a swimsuit, a swim cap, and goggles. Assholes.

So Jinsoul caved. Here she was, at the local indoor pool, about to take an adult swimming class. Ugh.

The whole time that she was changing, Jinsoul kept thinking of ways she could get back at her friends, shitty presents she could get them for  _ their  _ birthdays, or pranks she could pull sooner than birthdays. This was ridiculous. Just because they bought her this stuff didn’t mean she had to justify their purchase by  _ using _ any of it. It was easy enough to avoid drowning by just not swimming.

Jinsoul had half made up her mind to drop out of the class when she saw the instructor: a  _ beautiful _ , young, blonde woman. Okay, maybe one lesson wouldn’t hurt.

“Hello, everyone. My name’s Jungeun, and I’ll be leading this class. Everyone grab a kickboard. We’re going to work on kicking today.”

The rest of the class past surprisingly fast. It wasn’t nearly as bad as Jinsoul had expected. She swam laps back and forth, kicking back and forth. Jungeun occasionally told her to put more energy into her kicks, but the instructor mostly ignored her, instead focusing on other students that were struggling more.

“Everyone! Finish your last lap and then climb out! Great work, everyone! I’ll see you all next week!”

As other swimmers put away their kickboards and headed to the changing rooms, Jinsoul hung back.

“Hey, uh, Jungeun?”

Jungeun turned around, surprise evident all over her face.

“Hello. You should hurry up and change. The pool closes soon.”

“Right. Sorry. I just wanted to say thanks. I didn’t really want to learn to swim. You made it a lot less scary.”

Jungeun smiled. “Thanks for giving me a chance. I’ll see you next week…”

“Jinsoul.”

Jungeun nodded. “Jinsoul.”

Jinsoul smiled back. She liked how Jungeun said her name. “Yeah.”

*                               *                               *

As the weeks passed, Jinsoul got steadily better at swimming. Sometimes, she even went to the pool on her own and practiced outside of class.

“What’s gotten into you, Jinsoul?” Haseul asked.

“Nothing! Maybe I just like swimming.” Jinsoul frowned. “It’s actually really fun.”

Haseul still looked suspicious.

“I bet there’s a girl,” Sooyoung piped in. “You always get like this when there’s a girl.”

“Like what?”

“You try and get some new skill to impress her.”

Shit. Sooyoung knew her too well. “How am I supposed to impress a girl with my swimming when I’m shit at it?”

Haseul gasped, and then grinned. “You like the  _ teacher _ .”

Jinsoul looked away. “So what if I do?”

“You’ve always had a thing for women in leadership positions,” said Sooyoung. Jinsoul hit her. “Ow!”

*                               *                               *

“See any hotties at work lately?” Jiwoo asked playfully.

“Yeah,” Jungeun replied.

“Wait, really?!”

“Yeah. Blonde, cute face, legs to die for—”

“Okay, lesbian.”

Jungeun put a hand on her chest and feigned a gasp. “Jiwoo! The  _ hypocrisy! _ ”

Jiwoo shrugged. “It’s like they say: it takes one to know one.”

“I don’t think that’s how people use that…anyway, she thanked me after class for making swimming less scary.” Jungeun smiled at the memory.

“Oooohh, someone’s got a  _ cruuuuuush _ .”

“Shut up! I’m just glad I could help her.”

“That’s not the only way you could help her.”

“Jiwoo, I  _ swear _ —”

*                               *                               *

Today was about front crawl. Jungeun went around and watched everyone practice the arm movements. Jinsoul wasn’t doing it quite right.

“You’ve almost got it.” Jungeun grabbed her arm to guide her. “Do it more like this.”

Jungeun hadn’t been this close to Jinsoul before.  _ Be professional. Be professional.  _ Was she imagining things or was Jinsoul leaning into her?

“Okay, now try on your own.” Jungeun removed her hand and stepped back.

Jinsoul adjusted herself and moved her arms in accordance with Jungeun’s advice. “That’s great! Keep doing that.”  
Though Jungeun moved to check on other students, she really wanted to stay with Jinsoul. There was something compelling about the way she moved.

Jungeun shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts.  _ Focus. Work. Front crawl _ .

*                               *                               *

Jungeun watched Jinsoul steadily improve every week. She was getting better a lot faster than most of the other students.

“All right, wrap it up, everyone! Jinsoul, could you stay for a minute, please?”

Jinsoul hauled herself out of the pool and walked over to where Jungeun stood. “What’s up?”

“I just wanted to say that I’m very impressed at the speed at which you’re improving.”

“Thanks! I’ve been practicing outside of class.”

_ Really? _ This was the same woman who’d told her the first week that she didn’t want to learn to swim.

“That’s great. Keep it up. I’ll see you next week.”

Jinsoul grinned widely. “Sure thing. See you next week.”

*                               *                               *

Today was the last lesson, but Jinsoul was determined that it wouldn’t be the last time she’d see Jungeun.

After class, she stayed behind. “Hey, Jungeun. I’ve really enjoyed this class, but I was wondering if I could get to know you outside of it?”

Jungeun’s eyebrows shot up. “What?”

“Could I have your phone number?”

Jungeun opened her mouth, paused, and then closed it again. Jinsoul wondered if she’d made the wrong move, and started regretting everything that’d led her to this conversation.

“Dry off and change, and then I’ll give it to you.”

*                               *                               *

_ Jinsoul _ : hey this is Jinsoul from class

_ Jungeun _ : awesome thanks

_ Jinsoul _ : do you wanna get coffee sometime?

_ Jungeun _ : coffee gives me jitters

_ Jungeun _ : but tea sounds nice :)


End file.
